Light in the dark
by Amu4ever
Summary: I close my eyes and focus only on his voice. On the sweet sweet sounds his mouth produces. Every rational thought is taken away from me as I listen to him. There is a slight pain in my arm and then everything fades into nothingness. Sweet familiar nothingness...Rated M for later chapters. SM owns the characters just the plot is mine.
1. Sweet nothingness

**Bella's POV**

A soft touch wakes me from my slumber. I open my eyes to sink into a honey-colored heaven. I have to look away to prevent losing myself in the depths. Instead my eyes explore the stunning being in front of me. Soft features and beautiful eyes capture my attention completely. Not able to do anything, but stare at the man in front of me I take in every detail of his face. The blond hair on his head has an impossible gold color. Not wanting to destroy this sweet dream I try to act, as if I am not staring at the man in front of me. Not that I am certain, that it is a dream. It wouldn't surprise me, if I was dead and in heaven, but then again it's impossible. There is no way, God would forgive. I don't deserve to be forgiven.

God would surely know about my sins. He would stop me right in front of the heaven-doors and send me down to a better suiting place for me. I sigh and open my eyes again not sure when I closed them in the first place. An angelic smile meets me as I look up at the blonde man. He is definitely no human. It's just impossible. No human can smile so sweet. It's bright and blinding and makes it impossible for me to think. I can't help myself, but smile back. His expression is just too dazzling and charming.

Instantly I am sure, that I wouldn't be able to resist his every wish, even if I wanted to. Dead or not I would gladly die a second time just to see his sparkling eyes when he smiles again. I mean, who wouldn't? He is the most handsome man I have ever seen. Not that I can even compare him to anyone I have ever met before. He is the incarnation of my dreams. Someone, who looks like he could protect me and feel make me feel safe. Before I know, what I am doing I stretch my hand to touch him. To feel his soft skin beneath my fingertips, but as my fingers are mere centimeters away from him my hand stops in midair.

What was that? Did I imagine that? I look at him confused and try to concentrate on him more. "-understand me?" As soon as I hear his voice I completely forget about my thoughts. And about that weird expression, that was on his face moments ago. It's not like it matters. This is just a dream after all.

I close my eyes and focus only on his voice. On his sweet sweet voice, that takes every rational thought away from me. There is a slight pain in my arm and then everything is black.

* * *

I have a warm feeling in my heart as I hear his warm and loving voice again. I smile as I open my eyes and find him in the same place as the last time. My smile fades as I realize, that he is talking to me. But what did he say? Did he ask me something? "Miss?" He sounds a bit worried. But why? Why does he look so concerned? A bright light forces my thoughts back to reality. I close my eyes instinctively, but open them again after a moment. I look a bit confused as I see, that someone has opened the curtains of my room. But there is no sunlight to blind me just a cloudy sky. _Weird there should be sunlight._ My brows furrow as I look at the sky again. "Miss?" I see a flash of worry in his eyes as I look back to his eyes. Hmm…he is still there? I didn't really expect that. Dreams aren't supposed to last so long, right? "Yes?" My voice sounds as terrible as before and it hurts to speak. Before I can say another word he presses the glass to my lips again. I start drinking and the pain grows instead of fading as it's supposed to do. The burning gets so intense, that it's getting difficult to breathe.

I start coughing and try to get the needed air in my lungs, but the coughing gets only worse. I can feel a soothing hand on my back and then the voice whispers something in my ear. I try to understand him, but I can't focus enough. There is a curse and then the voices calls something. My vision is blurry and there is the familiar blackness again. Before I can fade completely in sweet nothingness I feel, that someone presses something to my face. I open my eyes for a last time to look at the honey-colored eyes. Just that they are not honey-colored anymore. They are deep black.

_Weird…he looks nearly like a –_

__My thought gets swallowed by the blackness, that slowly drowns me. All white spots, that were still around me a second before disappear to be replaced by the sweet nothingness_. _I can feel the pain fade as well as the darkness swallows me completely.


	2. Raindrops

Hey guys, sorry it's a bit on the short side, but I can't help it!

Tell me, if you want this to be a C/B only story, because I have some ideas for other pairings.

What pairings would you like? Make some suggestions! Oh and ask, if you have any questions!

So now have fun!

* * *

As I wake up the next time I am alone. There is no blonde angel beside my bed and no smile to comfort me. Like usual. There is nothing beside me and the silence. The loud nearly deafening silence. A nostalgic smile slides over my face as I listen to my dear companion and worst enemy for the last few years. It's not surprising really. I expected it. So there is no reason, why I should feel so…disappointed. But I do and I can't help it.

I lived like this for a long time now. Thought it was not always quite no…there were screams loud, loud screams of pain and agony..and shouts, angry ones, hateful ones, desperate ones…any kind possible. But the silence was still the worst of it all. I can live with shouts, screams, pain and helplessness, what I can't take is the loneliness. It makes me angry, frustrated and sad, but there is nothing I can do to change it. All this people around me, all my "friends" and relatives, just make it worse. It's like they don't see me. Like I am not really here…and probably that's true. I am just a shadow of my past. All my happiness and hope vanished a long time ago. I look out of the window at the rain. I don't know when it started raining, probably at the same time as my tears. My eyes are burning by now, but I ignore it as well as the numb feeling in my chest. I am used to it, or I should be. The tears are useless and I know it, but that doesn't mean I can stop them. I was never able too. Probably, because my subconscious is still hoping for a rescue, for a way out, even if I don't want to admit it.

On some point I really believed the angel existed. That he was my savior, my way out. But now? There is nothing. No light. No hope. Just the silence and the rain, that flows down the window like tears…

"Miss?" Distracted from my thoughts I look away from the window and stop every movement. Confusion is written all over my face as I stare at the being in front of me. Before looking away and follow the way of the rain drops once again.

_Ha! That's so not possible!_


	3. Remember shining bright eyes

Hey guys, I know most of you (or all, don't know) want C/B and nobody else.

But I ask you to think about it again and give me a reason, why want just C/B or why you want C/B and someone else. If you do me this favor, you will get a reward :)

So think about your pairing wish again after this chapy and tell me!

Oh and this story has no Beta so forgive me my mistakes please!

Now have fun!

* * *

"Izzy…? Izzy!? IZZY!" A sweet voice steals every thought of me, that I had. This voice…

* * *

Flashback

"Izzy! Izzy! Look, what I found! Isn't it just too cute?" Two little hands reach for my arm and pull me to a clearing while pointing excited at a small something beneath a tree. I slowly follow the pointing finger to an animal, which is curled up to protect itself. Bright fox eyes look at me pleadingly. Without being able to resist I go closer to the animal and try to find out, what happened to his mother. The little fox is tiny and certainly doesn't get enough to eat the fur is full of leaves and a bit of mud. Seems like his mother wasn't here for some time. If we leave him like this, he will certainly die.

Sighting I look around and try to find any clue, what happened to his mother. But there is none. I take the little animal in my arms and pull the happy little boy besides me by his arm so that he won't get lost. Again.

As we reach our front door I hand the little fox over to the smiling boy beside me. As I turn around to open the door with my keys I hear a scream.

As I turn around I can see the little fox scrambling onto a wood pile and hiding behind it. Confused to where the sound was coming from I look to the boy and freeze. Damn it!

Standing beside Luca is a big guy with black hair and narrowed eyes. Phil's hand is clenched around Luca's arm and puts obviously much more force into it than necessary, if the look of utter pain on Luca's face is anything to go by. "What is this _monster_ doing in front of my house?!" His voice is loud and full of hatred as he points at the shivering little animal behind the wood pile. "He is no monster! He is a fox! And this is not your house you-" _Slap_

A angry red hand print is shining bright on Luca's face. Tears are forming in innocent blue eyes. As fast as I can I try to go between them. To protect Luca from another slap, but I get punched so hard, that I smash into the wall. "Don't go in the way, little bitch!" He says with so much hatred, that I push myself as hard against the wall as I can. "Now to you. What did you say?" Voice suddenly sweet he looks at Luca with a deadly look in his eyes. "What did you say Luca? Please repeat yourself." Luca not noticing the danger holds his chin high and repeats his words with a determined look in his eyes. "He is no monster. He is a fox and this is not your house you big bully! This is the house of our mother!" A gruesome smile spreads across Phil's face and before I can even reach Luca Phil is slapping him again. Harder than the first time and starts punching him. "You little son of a bitch! Don't talk to me like this! You – punch – should – punch – learn – punch – to respect – slap – your elders- kick – and RIGHT NOW" With another hard punch he sends Luca flying to the wood pile. Coughing and trembling Luca stands up to face Phil again. But before he can do anything he is on the floor again after a hard punch of Phil. "I don't want to see you here ever again." While saying that Phil goes over to the wood pile and catches the trembling fox "And if you don't follow my order within the next ten seconds your little friend here is going to die. And it won't be a fast death." Smiling gruesome he holds the fox tighter so that he whimpers. "Let him go!" "Tthan leave! NOW!" Phil throws the little fox to the arms of the trembling boy, who is just looking at his sister for a moment before running away with the fox as fast as possible. Bella tried to come to her feet as fast as possible to go with her brother. But Phil holds her back and smashes her against the wall again. "Who said, that you could leave little whore?" Trying her best to free herself from Phil she tried again to follow her brother this time more desperately. "What the FUCK, do you think you are doing? You have no DAMN right to touch my brother or me. You-" _Slap_

Phil start to punch and kick Bella instead of her fled brother. Punishing her for her disrespectful behavior. Fighting as hard as she can she pushes past Phil and tries to run after Luca. But before she can come to far a painful throbbing in her head forces her to her knees. The last thing, that she can remember before fading to darkness are Phil's hands on her body…

Two weeks and endless attempts of Bella to search for her brother later…

"The little son of a bitch is dead." "What?! Luca is not dead! I don't believe you. You Assh-" _Punch_ "What did I tell you about Respect, bitch?" "Fuck you!" _Punch_ "Oh you know better than that, don't you?" Mocking disappointed eyes look down to Bella, who is trying to come back up to her feet. "You-" _Kick_ "Who said you were allowed to stand up?!" Blazing brown eyes look up at the man in front of her. "So like I said: The little son of a bitch is dead. Got hit by a car or something. Really bad. He can't even be recognized anymore. Poor boy." At the end of his little speech Phil was grinning widely and looked down at the heavy bleeding Bella. "I don't believe you!"

"I saw him too, Bella" Bella didn't even realize Rene was in the room until she spoke. The woman was crying really hard and looked like she was near a break down. "What…" "I …I saw him too." Rene's voice trembled terrible as she talked about the death body of her only son. "I am not giving up." "What?" Confused eyes looked down at Bella through teary eyes. "I won't give my brother up!" Bella was screaming the words. Not caring, if she might get punished for it. Not caring, what would happen next. Her only focus was her brother and her whole being, which was screaming at her, that he wasn't that. That he couldn't be dead. It was just not possible. Silent tears of anger at Phil and Rene filled her eyes as she ran out of the room and in her own to lock herself in.

Flashback End

* * *

Ever since that tragic day I never heard the voice of her sweet little brother again. I gave never up. Not really. I searched for him. Everywhere I could think of. In every place he knew at that time and would want to be. I looked for news in the newspaper and the tv. For something in the reports of accidents she found with help of a nice police officer. I even looked into locked information of the police, I shouldn't even be able to get. But there was never more than one little remark about an accident at that day involving a car hitting a little boy. But I still searched for him. For the one, who was always on m side. The little boy, that always just wanted to protect these, who were not able to do it themselves. For my sweet little brother, Luca.

I am up from my bed and hug him before I know, what I am doing. Ignoring the pain and the dizziness I feel I kiss his forehead and hold him tightly to my chest. How much I missed him. How worried I was about him! Tears filling my eyes again I hold him away from me and look the young man over, that I know as the little boy, who was always sleeping in my bed. He looked so mature. I still can't believe my eyes as I look the young man over again. "Luca, Luca! Luca! I was so worried about you! I didn't know, what I should do! I am so sorry, that I couldn't protect you from Phil! I am so sorry! So sorry!" "Shh… Izzy it's alright. He saved me. He protected me from any harm." I look over Luca's shoulder to see, who he was talking about and look at the eyes of a young man. I can't see much of his face, because half of it is hidden beneath shadows, but the bright eyes are obvious even in the semi-darkness.

As I look at his eyes more closely I get the feeling, that I saw him before. But I can't seem to remember where. Shaking my head I turn back to my little brother. His bright eyes seem to glow with the sheer amount of happiness, that he seems to feel. I can't hold myself back as I hug my brother again and look at the man over his shoulder.

He seems so familiar. So familiar…I must have seen him before…somewhere. My eyes are widening as I realize, where exactly I met him before.

_Oh my god he is…_

* * *

A/N: So, what do you say? Yust a Carlisle/Bella fic? Or Carlisle/Bella/someone else. Why just C/B? Why not? And who would you want as the third one, if you could choose one.

**The one, who answers this questions with the longest Review, PM will get the reward! :)**


	4. what happened?

I Close my eyes and bury my face in the nap of Lucas neck. I don't have time to think about this I should acctally Focus on Luca. I can't belive, that he is back. I am so happy it's like a dream come true. After so much time of searching and looking for him everywhere it's a relief to havee him back in my arms. I have missed him so much. He was the only bright Thing in my life. He always listened to my probles, even thought he couldn't understand them at that time. He was just so Young and vulnerable. I can't belive, that I let this happen to him. I don't think I will be able to forgive myself, even if he does. He is just too nice. Too forgiving. I don't even deserve to be near him, but I can't help it. I won't let something like this happen to him ever again.

I look up at that thought. What happened at that time? Was it really him, who was buried beneath the car? And when it was him, how did he survive? Putting the thought away for later I look at Luca. His hair has grown a lot since he was Little and his blue eyes seem even brighter than before. He is taller as well much taller than me in fact. I think he is around 1,8 metres. His face is the only Thing, that didn't Change that much. His face is still round and he Looks as adorable and cute as ever before. I look away from Luca as I hear the noice of the door opening. A young woman stands at the door and Looks at the two men expectantly. "Can you please go out? The doctor wants to see her. Luca looks at me before he leaves the room with the man and woman following close behind him.

I sit down on the bed and close my eyes fighting against the upcoming dizziness. "Miss?" I open my eyes at the familiar voice and meet the honey-colored eyes in front of me. "Are you alright?" "Yeh..." So he is my doctor. So I didn't imagine him. But it still feels a bit unreal to me. I think there is just too much going on at once. "Can you tell me, how much fingers I am Holding up?" "Three" "Í am going to run a few tests with you, is that okay?" I nod my head and look out of the window. There is still no sun out there and I begin to wonder, where I am. It can't be Phoenix. It's not sunny enough around here. But where could I be? After some wondering, I nearly give up, but then I can remeber again. I was visiting my father, my real father and I wwas going to stay there for a few days...I went to La push to meet my ld friends again, but tthey weren't there so I went around n my own. After some time I came across a place with a really amazing view so I stopped to enjoy the view. And then...the nex Thing I can remember is wwaking up in the Hospital and being really confused. But what happened? Did I fall of the cliff or just fell and hit my head?

§Umm, what happened?" "You can't remember?"

"No, the last Thing I know is, that I was enjoying a great view and than...nothing" "You will probably remember later. You hit your head pretty hard. A man actually found you sinking down to the Botton of the sea in La push. You are lucky he found you, because it was pretty cold at that time. No weather to go swiming. He brought you here and informmed us fast enough to save your life. I donÄt know, how much longer you would have made it without his help. You should stay in bed for the Moment. It will take one or two weeks before you are completely healthy again but donÄt push it. It will just take longer otherwise"

He stood up and handed me some medicine. After I took it everything got black again and I am captured in nothingeness again.


End file.
